New Light
by Theodore Prince
Summary: What if... Voldemort had a child?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Birth of a new light, or perhaps... Darkness?_

(Mere days before the last battle of Hogwarts)

She went into labour early.

Actually, it was quite a relief. If her son was to be given birth late, she might not be able to witness the most delicious murder of all - the death of Harry Potter.

"The Dark Lord will succeed, definitely! By that time, he will forgive me for breeding this worm... "

The truth was Bellatrix Lestrange felt terrified of the consequences if her Lord knew she was carrying his flesh and blood, the only heir of Salazar Slytherin.

When she first realised she was pregnant, she had immediately decided to kill the creature. But, it was the child of the greatest man ever lived, the son of He Who Must Not Be Named himself! It was very, very precious. Should she kill it, still?

Fear... Power...

Eventually, greed and desire overpowered the terror, which Bellatrix was not quite familiar with...

* * *

><p>In an attempt to hide the birth from the Dark Lord, Bellatrix Lestrange fled to a muggle territory to give birth alone. Alas, she had absolutely no idea how to.<p>

It seemed like a terribly long time of suffering before her body finally gave in to the exhaustion.

She fainted.

* * *

><p>Not long after, a nurse that just knocked off a nearby hospital spotted a lifeless body and immediately brought it to the hospital. Fortunately, through operation the newborn she had been carrying was delivered, with quite a bit of effort, but nonetheless safely. The mother was fine as well, only unconscious at the moment.<p>

The next day, as the nurse went to the mother's ward to inform her of the good news of a healthy baby boy, she was surprised to find Bellatrix not in her bed. Looking around, she spotted her at the side of the room, like a tiger ready to pounce on its prey.

The realisation dawned on her only too late.

There was a loud bang, a flash of green light accompanied by a dreadful scream of triumph, and the poor nurse lay motionless on the carpeted hospital flooring.

Bellatrix grinned at the sight. It was not like her to kill without torturing, but she had to admit this way was rather fun too.

Just then, the dark mark on her left arm seared. "Ahh... The Dark Lord requires my assistance..." she murmured. With that, she disappeared, anxious to do her master's bidding.

* * *

><p>Carelessly dropped, the only thing left was a ring - a heirloom, bearing the symbol of the prestigious Black family.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews:) i really appreciate it! I'm quite a slow, sluggish writer, eh? Sorry to keep you waiting! Here's chapter 1(was supposed to be chapter 2, but then i turned chapter 1 into the prologue so this is chapter 1...long story) **

**Enjoy!**

**oh and i thank my beloved friend TheEyeOfTheOwl for being my awesome editor! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>**

_A few years later_

"You are a freak! Stay away from us, ew!" Jessica shrieked with disgust.

Nathaniel walked away. What else could he do? He was weird, different, and he knew it. At the first sight of him, you would not have thought of him as normal. The midnight hair against the unbearably pale skin... Dark eyes that seemed too mature for his age, always clouded with thought; his face masked from emotions.

Many would have thought that being a boy nearing eleven years of age, he would have understood himself more. That was not true.

He only wanted to approach a snake he saw slithering in the bushes; he was always fascinated by those creatures. But Jessica and those irritable orphanage children were playing there, he had to get past them - which, of course, he just failed.

"Wait till that snake comes out. Sure to scare the Merlin out of them," he thought, trying to cheer himself up. That never worked.

Just then, the black metal on Nathaniel's thumb caught the light, flashing brilliantly under the flaming sun. That was his only possession, as well as the only source of his identity - the ring. "I'm a Black. I'm Nathaniel Black," he used to remind himself daily. But was he proud to be a Black? Was he proud to wear the ring? A ring that the police handed to him reluctantly after endless searching for fingerprints, for traces of his mother...?

* * *

><p>He walked towards the nearby lake. So foul, so polluted. The black lake gleamed like his ring did. The smell was intoxicating. Nathaniel didn't mind. He was frustrated, angry. His parents didn't want him anymore. Why else would he be here? An orphanage?<p>

He picked up a pebble.

_You were left in the hospital. Your mother ran away after giving birth._He threw the pebble into the midnight water. It created a small ripple on the huge surface.

_A nurse was found dead. We believed that your mother killed her. _Splash. The ripple was bigger than the first. But only slightly.

_Young man, if your mother comes, tell us. We need to capture her. She is a criminal. _He hurled with all his might. The smell was getting to him. Nathaniel left. He didn't want to see how huge the ripple was.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel recalled his differences. Just yesterday he made Mdm Richard's (the orphanage's caretaker) coffee mug explode, sending her to the hospital due to scalds. These strange occurrences had been happening for quite a while, yet he understood none of it.<p>

He did try to understand, he really did. But he couldn't. No matter what books he read, how much he tried.

* * *

><p>Like a bolt from the blue, a strong hand grabbed his shoulders and interrupted his thoughts, lifting him slightly off the floor. Eyes wide with shock and surprise, he turned to look who it was. Ms Brown, the other caretaker, was glaring at him furiously."'Where is my ring?"'she demanded, voice booming in Nathaniel's ears.<p>

Everybody in the orphanage knew how important the ring was to Ms Brown, for she showered it with more care and love she gave to all the children in the orphanage added together. When a new member was added to the orphanage, she would repeatedly remind the new orphan to never, ever touch or take her ring, making the child shiver in fear as she brandished and stroked a fine, whipping cane during her lecture.

"I... I don't know, Ma'am", he answered. It was the truth. He had absolutely no idea why Ms Brown was asking her about her ring or any idea where it was.

"Nathaniel Black, YOU took it! "She screamed her face beetroot. Her nostrils flared as she stuffed her hands into his front pockets and emerged triumphantly with her gleaming ring.

He gaped at the ring. Then he saw Jessica smiling in exultance and finally understood what had happened.

_Of course_, she had set him up.

What else would she do in when Nathaniel was deep in thought besides to take advantage of it? She had cleverly slipped the ring in his pocket when he was not paying attention in an attempt to get him scolded. Unfortunately, she had succeeded.

He bit back the retort, knowing that it was of no use. He fumed in anger, hot tears already beginning to form in his eyes.

_Crack._

The branch directly overhead Ms Brown snapped. Time seemed to slow down as it started falling.

And falling.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an old lady flick a wooden stick. Then, the branch landed in front of Ms Brown, instead of hitting her like it should.

* * *

><p>The old lady walked forward to where Nathaniel and Ms Brown were standing dumbfounded and rooted to the ground. Ms Brown suddenly noticed her presence and brusquely questioned, "You are...?"<p>

"Call me," she replied in a firm and strict voice, "Professor McGonagall."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: feel free to provide comments and reviews, they help me alot in my writing :) THANKS SO MUCH! **

**and i'll be busy lately, though i PROMISE i'll try to write as much as i can!**

**~~thank you for reading this, this message will self destruct in 5 seconds. ~~**


End file.
